Harbard
Harbard is a wanderer, a mysterious man who is not what he seems.[src] He turns up unexpectedly in Kattegat when Ragnar and most of the men of the town are away raiding. Harbard will have a profound effect on Queen Aslaug, Siggy and Helga. all of whom have had the same dream, presaging his arrival. [src] Biography Harbard is hinted to be a manifestation of some God. Harbard is said to be another name for the god Odin. This is explained in Season 3 episode 5 by Floki in a conversation with Ragnar. ^ Harbard is in fact another god. Although the Viking TV series often mixes the storys, characters and god. Harbard is a pre-existing god know for this kind of activities. Season 3 He first appears in a dream of Aslaug, Siggy and Helga, seen as holding a ball of fire with bleeding hands. He then appears in Kattegat in front of Helga asking for help with a wound on his hand. He presents himself as a wanderer and a storyteller, and he is well received by queen Aslaug and Helga, especially after being able of cure Ivar's pain. However, he is received with suspicion by Siggy. After her death, he is received in a cold manner by both Aslaug and Helga before he takes his leave. At the end, Helga watches his departure as he vanishes in the fog, suggesting he is indeed a supernatural being. Season 4 Harbard appears again at the Great Hall's door during queen Aslaug's desperation and solitute. He explains to her that the has heard her calls beyond oceans and has came to answer it. He asks to see Ivar first and when his mother asks him if he still remember of Harbard the boy laughs. Later harbard's presence as a husband, father to his mother and Ivar starts to disturb Sigurd who discover that Harbard is sleeping with most of the women in Kattegat. When queen Aslaug that already has suspicions discovers it. She gets enraged and starts to destroy everything at the Great Hall. Harbard appears to speaks to her besides her anger and jealousy, he peacefully tells her to not try to possess or control him. and gets away probably vanishing again. Personality Harbard seems to be a very wise character. He acts in a humble manner as someone who needs help, and who cares about everyone else, he also has a great sense of humour. But at the same time he neither shows mercy nor regret especially, when he sees Siggy drown or sleeps with queen Aslaug. Harbard is also a womanizer. Some people even say he is one of the Nordic gods. Powers Harbard is the second confirmed mythological character in the series after Odin, and is suggested to possess some kind of supernatural power, through actions such as appearing in the dreams of the three women before his arrival, relieving Ivar's pain, and vanishing into the mist as he leaves Kattegat. Trivia * "Harbard" is one of the names Odin goes by.Klaus Von See, et al., editors, Kommentar zu den Liedern der Edda, ISBN 3-8253-0534-1, 2:155; Carol Clover, "Hárbardsljóð as Generic Farce", in The Poetic Edda, Essays on Old Norse Mythology. Edited by Paul Acker and Carolyne Larrington, 2002, ISBN 0-8153-1660-7, pp. 117-18, n.55. Harbard is also the ferryman in Eddic poem The Hárbarðsljóð. Early theories suggested the ferryman to be Loki, but today it's universally assumed by scholars that the ferryman is Odin. ^ This is not accurate. He is another god, do a little research. References Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters